


Hunger Games Haikus | Through the Dark Days

by aheshke



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Haiku, Old Writing, Poetry, backed up for posterity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheshke/pseuds/aheshke
Summary: Hunger Games HaikusTen written over the yearsNow on AO3





	Hunger Games Haikus | Through the Dark Days

_1_

Primrose, little duck  
The gentle healer of Twelve  
Blooms in the evening

_2_

Two bows are drawn tight  
Together, they set the world  
Alight with fire

_3_

She flew through the trees,  
Four notes sung on smiling lips  
The true mockingjay

_4_

Spring dandelions  
Remind her that life can be  
Reborn from ashes

_5_

Her eyes are pale gray,  
The color sucked out like her  
Passion for the war

_6_

Flames rose on white lace  
Freeing the trapped bird’s feathers  
From a gilded cage

_7_

The knife glints and sings,  
Cuts and laughs, carving out  
A piece of his heart

_8_

Their pawn had raw strength  
A monster’s might, but in death  
He was still human

_9_

Peeta bread: blend dan—  
delions and arrowroot,  
Garnish with a smile

_10_

Three-fingered goodbye:  
One for sisters, two for slaves,  
Three for rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these originally in 2012 under the name Cinnia Aine and later saved them to my wordpress. I decided to post them here as well, in the interest of saving my old fanworks that were originally posted to long-gone fansites.


End file.
